Friends Forever
Plot When Bugs Bunny come to vist an old friend. The Goodies start liking Bugs which made Daffy jealous.But When the Villians start to go to go to Goodies HQ they see Daffy jealous of Bugs and trick him into believing that he will be replaced.Will Bugs and the Goodies resume Daffy or Will Daffy be joining the dark side? Possible Script (Usual theme song) (A mailman is at the door.) Mailman: A mail for Daffy Duck. Henry: Here let be give this for him. (walks away to give him The letter then Henry tries to wonder who was it from.) Henry : hmmm Bugs Bunny? (Everyone eating breakfast at tne diner) Daphne: who wants my famous pancakes? Lyndsey: Oh Pick me First !! Tom: No pick Me!!!!! Nibbles: I am the hungiest one here so PICK ME!!!!!!! Lyndsey Duck: Shessh you guys have to lay off the pancakes for a while it driving us all mad. Ventus : Well Daphne does make the best pancakes in the world. Daphne: That's right, when i was still in the gang i made pancakes every morning but Shaggy and Scoody kept begging for more. Skipper: Well that served then right look at Rico he already ate most of them. Rico : (burps) Boo: i have Scoody doo pancke Skunk : Can i have shape of Shaggy?. Lyndsey : Can i have the smart one?. Tommy: and i'll have Fred of course. Henry: Hey Daf, heres a letter for you I think it's from Bugs Bunny?. (Daffy spilt his orange juice all over the goodies.) Daffy: WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?! (Henry and others look surpise) Henry : uhhh got mail from Bugs Bunny. Daffy: Gave it to Me Quickly!!!!!! Henry: Oh Okay. (Daffy quckly opens the letter) (Daffy reading the letter) Bugs (voice): Dear Daffy, Erh what's up doc, There's noting to do in Kryton! it's like nobody is intersed in my carrot peeler anymore. I miss you guys on Earth. So i decided to come and see you guys. I would like to meet them. Don't worry Zod won't know that i'm going to Earth. i'll diguse myself and he won't know that it is me. well i'll see you soon and oh did you know that Elmer Fudd was sent to Mars for 5 months? From your best friend Bugs Bunny. Lisa : He sounds really cool Daffy. Roxas : I bet he's awesome!!!! Tom: In the choice awards i would vote for him. Daffy: He's not that great! Lyndsey Duck : Well I never met the rabbit before but I would like to meet him. Daffy: Well anyway he's just coming for a vist Okay and.. Lyndsey: Well than let get clean guys, we don't want to see Bugs seeing this whole house a mess let's go! (Everyone finish eating and and went fast as they can go to clean up house while Daffy is still standing by the kitchen.) (Daffy looking confused. ) Daffy: Well okay. (In Villians HQ) Baboon: So what the plan today? Morgana: I can make a spell that can turn those Goodies into animals Baboon: Some are already animals in that gang! Chunky: I know we can kill them with my knife?. Baboon: Look I know we are suppose to destory them but it has to be something heartbroken something that can make them weak SO Can We Stop With the Knife man?! It can't always be about the Knife! Mojo jo: We can put a bomb?. Baboon: No No We already did that. Mojo jojo: But we made all of those Goodie really upset. Remember they felt so weak by losing their loves ones and friends. Baboon: Which made them THE GOODIES! But still your right we need to find someone who will feel so heart broken, jealous, felt so much with REVENGE!!!!. Someone like ME!!! Yosemite Sam: Or maybe Daffy Duck or Horrid Henry?? (In goodie HQ) ( Ding dong) Ventus : Oh he's here. Tom: Let me answer the door. Rico: No me Bubbles: well i fly faster so let me answer. Lyndseyy: Guys this is Daffy's friend let him get the door. Daffy: Sure I'll get it. (Daffy opened the door) Bugs: Daffy! Daffy: Bugs! Bugs: It's really nice to see you again Daffy: Oh Bugs it's really great to see you.. So how are others?. Bugs: Oh fine Daffy: Did some of them mention about me or wanting to say hi?. Bugs: Uh... No. Daffy: Really? not even Porky? Bugs: Sorry Daffy: Oh that's okay.So do you like the house? Bugs: Yeah it's better than ever. you've really made it great. So where your friends? I really want to meet them. Daffy: Oh in living room. (In living room) Daffy: Bugs This is: , Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Rico, Scooby, Daphne, ,Shaun, Tom , Sheeba, Henry, Skunk,,Nibbles, ,Bubbles, Lisa, Violet, Melody, twins Roxas and Ventus and the leader Tommy and well there are two Lyndseys.. this is Lyndsey Longmoore, and my new girlfriend Lyndsey Duck. Bugs : well it nice to meet you...... Henry: Oh say it say what up doc! Bugs: erh what up doc? Lyndsey Duck :Oh it's really nice to meet you Mr Bunny Bugs: Thank you Please call me Bugs. So your Daffy's girlfriend right? Lyndsey Duck : That's Right Daffy: Okay!!! Hey Bugs let me show you around since you haven't been here for a long time. Bugs: Okay. (Then They walk out of The living Room) (Back to Villains HQ) Baboon: (watching the Goodies on a magical orb) HAHAH that's it! Daffy is jelouas of the bunny. GET ME THAT DUCK (the evily laughs) (Back to Goodies HQ) Daffy: Bugs we gotta talk to you about the villains. Bugs: What about them? Scooby Doo: They're trying to kill us! Tom: They are trying to rule the world! Bugs: Who are the Villains? Skunk: The main one is Baboon. He's my enemy and the other Villians are the enemies of my the rest of us. He is most Evll out of all the Villains. Bugs: Wow, do they know I am here? Daffy: I hope not, even Yosemite is one of them Bugs: Yosemite?! why does he have agaisnt you? Daffy: He kidnapped me during Christmas when I was in Tina's grave side. Louise: We have to rescue him. Bugs: It's not safe anywhere anymore. Not until The Villians are gone Daffy: He even tried to drown me the one time, remember guys? Goodies: Yeah!. Bugs: Well I won't let Yosemite Sam hurt my best friends! Daffy: No one will ever hurt you. Melody: Morgana is my Villain too. She and Baboon are Couple or so she says. She is my enemy ever since I was a baby. Bugs: Well how many are there? Lyndsey: Lot's of them. Can't count. Bugs: Well at least they know that I ain't around. Lisa: They break in all the time. Bugs: Mmmm. I did have a secure door lock...what did you do with it Daffy? Daffy: Sold it. Bugs: WHAT!? why? you need that, it's important... Lyndsey Duck: Do you have anyone to keep you safe Bugs? Bugs: Yes, i'm safe with my girlfriend Lola. Lyndsey Duck: I would like to meet her. Bugs: She's safe at Krypton right now she'll come back here Soon to meet you guys. Daffy: I hope she's Ok Bugs. Bugs: She is. Daffy: Good Bugs: I'm sorry to hear about Tina, She was a good one. Now you have Lyndsey to protect you Daffy: Yeah you're right, thanks (Meanwhile The Villlains hiding in the woods looking at Goodie HQ) Baboon: Sam! Yosemite Sam: Yes? Baboon: What is taking so long to wait for someone to be coming out? Go and check to see who can be in Goodie HQ? Yosemite Sam: Got It. (Sam walk's up to Goodies HQ & look at the windows in the living room & find's that Daffy is talking to Bugs) Yosemite Sam: (Talking to himself) What's the rabbit doing here? Wait until Baboon hear's about this! (Goes Back to Baboon) Baboon: Who did you see? Yosemite Sam: I saw Daffy Duck's Best Friend Bugs Bunny is there at Goodies HQ to meet them & Daffy Duck. Baboon: (angry) I KNOW YOU STUPID IDIOT!! THAT'S WHY WE ARE HERE TO KIDNAP THE DUCK! Morgana: Shall we kidnap him now? Baboon: Oh yes we will! (As The Background Turns Dark All The Villains with evil smily teeth grins with glowing eye's slowly walk up step by step closer to the screen to the Door at the door of Goodies HQ)